elena - help me
by theyallrun
Summary: What if Elena tried to hurt herself? Or did she? Is it just another one of Katherine games… will Elena be able to convince the people she loves it time? Bad summary rated M
1. Chapter 1

At school: just before school starts

Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie are all sitting at a table outside under a tree.

Caroline: hey do you guys remember that time we all tried to sneak out and meet up at the waterfall?

Matt: hahaha yes and TYLER here went to the wrong water fountain and we had to wait 10 minutes while he walked across town

Tyler: hey it's not my fault that you all failed to mention which fountain.

Caroline: and elena almost fell in! hahaha

Bonnie: speaking of Elena where is she? She usually is here by now?

Caroline: maybe her and Stefan decided to skip today so they could….

Bonnie: CAROLINE!

Caroline: what I was just joking. Besides I am mad at Elena she did not reply to my texts on the weekend! What is the point of having a phone if you don't check it!

Matt: hey here comes Stefan now maybe he can tell us where Elena is?

Stefan: Morning guys what did you get up to on the weekend?

Tyler: you know killed some people.

Stefan: haha I see we still need to work on our humour. Hey have you guys seen elena I rang her last night after me and damon got in from our road trip and she did not answer she must have been asleep.

Caroline: we have not heard from her all weekend we thought she was with you.

(Stefan really starts to worry)

Stefan: her car is not here. Has anyone seen Jeremy?

Matt: nope

The bell rings

Stefan: hey you guys go I will just pop round to her place and see what going on.

Bonnie: please ring us a soon as you know what is going on.

2 hours earlier

Alaric POV:

That's the last time I stay up late and grade papers, where did the weekend go? Time to wake the kids.

(bang bang bang) on the door

Alaric: come on Jeremy it's time to get up and if I have to go you have to go! I am nice like that.

I hear Jeremy cursing on the other side of the door followed by "5 more minutes".

(bang bang bang)

Alaric: you to elena let get moving

I make my way down stairs and pour myself a cup of coffee I can't help but worry about elena. She has been off all week I would have put it down to the fact that Stefan had gone on a road trip but he has done it many times before. She come home of Friday night had tears in her eyes and when I asked her about it she had kicked her tow on the way into the house, but all weekend she was in her room only came out for food at dinner I kept banging on the door asking her to let me in but she wouldn't . maybe it a girl thing she might just be emotional this time of mouth. No that's not it I known her for a long time….i wish jenna was here she would know what to do. I talk to her this morning she if she is ok.

Jeremy pov

Ahhh I so tired I just want to go bad to sleep.

Jeremy: come on elena I need the bathroom! Ahhh elena come on!

She been crabby all weekend. " Jeremy go away!" "Jeremy turn the music down"

Jeremy: that's it I am coming in!

I open the door and I can't see her at the bench then I look over to the bath and the shower curtain is shut but I can see blood running down the side.

Jeremy: elana?

I push open the curtain and there was Elena covered in blood very pale and she was in her underwear. It looked like she had cut herself

Jeremy: elena? Elena? Omg can you hear me. Omg no no elana?

Alaric:

What is taking these two long? Then I hear something from up stairs

Jeremy: ALARIC ALARIC help help!

I run up stairs I see the bathroom door open I run in and I see Elena covered in blood passed out!

Alaric: Jeremy move! Elena sweetheart can you hear me! Come on elena open your eyes.

Jeremy: she not dead she can't be dead!

I sake elana's blood covered body! I can't believe what I am seeing elena has always been so strong I can't believe she did not asks us for help! She opens her eyes just a bit.

Alaric: elena hey, hey sweetheart its ok you ok. I need you to keep your eyes open for me can you do that? Jeremy get a blanket of the bed so I can get her warm and ring an ambulance.

I rap the blanket around her body and tight as I can and I pick her up out of the bath tub and place her on the bed.

Alaric: why didn't you come to me for help? Why did u talk to us?

I put her hand in mine and try to comfort her as much as I can

Alaric: It ok we can deal with that latter right now you need to just keep your eyes open

Jeremy: the ambulance is on its way

How and what am I going to tell Stefan.

Stefan's pov:

I run to my car. I am really worried this is not elena I know that something is wrong. Then my phone rings it Alaric I picked up the phone before it even rang once.

Stefan: where is elana? …..she what? Why is she going there? …..no no not elena!

I crush my phone in my hand and I get out of my car and run to the hospital. Once there I walk straight pass the receptionist and ignore her cries from me to stop. I see and ambulance being un loaded and I see elena. She has an oxygen mask on, the white sheets that cover her are now red and she looks like she is asleep even thought I know that that is not the case. I begin to run to her I want to hold her take away all her suffering but I feel two hands on my shoulders I turn to see my brother Damon he to looks like he has been crying as if he had taken a stake to the heart.

Damon: Alaric called …..stef she be ok she always ok she has to be

Just then Damon saw her. It been so long since I saw damons humanity, he looked like he was going to pass out

Stefan: Damon let me go

Damon: no bro I can't as much as I want to I can't Meredith needs space to help Elena and right now we are as about as useful as a rock

The look on damons face show that he did not believe the words coming from his mouth.

Meredith: boys you need to move I promise I will take good care of her the best care. We all love her. Please boys wait with Alaric and Jeremy in the waiting room.

That's when I saw Alaric he has tears streaming down his face he had always considered elena and Jeremy to be his kids.

Next chapter: Elena wakes up and has to prove to everyone that she did not do this to herself. Will they believe her?

Hope you like please review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Got some feedback so I thought that I would change my format. Hope that this will make it better and easier to read. Also will check to make sure it will be edited correctly.

Stefan POV:

We had been waiting for over 25 minutes. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Caroline had arrived 10 minutes ago, asking the same questions that I had. Why would she do this? Why would she hurt herself? This is not Elena? They were right it was not Elena. She would never do something like this. She was always open and honest about things particularly with me. I can't believe that she would do this.

"I know Elena and she would not do this. It's not her!" Bonnie had the same thoughts as me.

"Yer because all suicidal teens update their Facebook status before they try and kill themselves". Damon said with a hint of anger in his voice. He must also be blaming himself for Elena's downfall.

"I agree with Bonnie. Elena wouldn't do this! Not if she thought that it would hurt the people that she loved" I interjected

"Come on Stefan… they found her in the bath covered in blood."

"No I Know Elena she would not do this" Bonnie said to Damon.

"So where is my daughter?" John said as he walked into the waiting room. Everyone turned their attention to the doorway.

"Great just what this situation needed. Now I want to kill myself." Damon said as he looked at John.

"No need to kill yourself Damon. It would take the pleasure away from me killing you myself" John barked back.

"What are you doing here John" Alaric said from the other side of the room.

"Elena is my daughter and despite what you might think I actually care about her". John said to both Alaric and myself.

"Now why did my daughter try and kill herself? Stefan… Damon anyone want to fill me in?".

"Elena did not try and kill herself" I yelled angrily in the direction of John.

"ok let's look at the facts that we know!" Damon said as he got up and started to walk up and down the waiting room.

"Fact john is a dick, that no one wants here so he should just leave!" Damon said with a smile as he looked towards John.

"Fact Elena was found in a bath tub after she had cut herself. Fact she has been through a lot. Fact Elena is a worry wart. Always worrying ….worry worry worry. Fact Elena has a lot of secrets she can't share."

"That's it! Her journal. She writes everything in there. Maybe she wrote what was going on in it". Before we could process Jeremy's idea Meredith walked in. We all stood up.

"Please sit down" Meredith said with a smile. Everyone did as they were instructed except for me.

"Elena will be fine. We stopped the bleeding but we also did some blood work, she had high levels of prescription pain killers in her system. We believe that she also tried to OD." I sat down. I could no longer believe what Meredith was saying it made no sense to me.

"Hey guys I know this is hard to hear but you might want to think about committing her here for a while just until we can fix what is going on in her head." Meredith said

"No we can't do that, you know that. She is my sister". Jeremy yelled

"I understand. You can see her now. The sedation that we gave her should be wearing off. She is in bedroom 18."

I got up at vampire speed and walked out of the room. I could hear that Damon, John, Jeremy and Alaric were behind me.

Elena POV

I felt something soft under me. I could hear beeping coming from somewhere next to me. It must be my alarm clock. I tried to roll over and turn it off but I can't move. I feel like I have lead in me. I try again nothing I can't move. Why can't I move? I must be dreaming. I try to open my eyes but I can't they feel heavy. I try to think but I am distracted by people's hands touching my hands. One set of hands are big and strong the other set are thin and weak. Then I hear voices, just buzzing a first. "she looks so broken and so weak" a voice beside me said. "She will be ok Jeremy she is just sleeping" it sounded like Alaric. Jeremy OMG Jeremy. Why did he sound so upset? Why did I look weak? "I am going to take care of you sweetheart. You don't have to worry any more I will take your pain away". I recognised the voice straight away it was Stefan. He sounded so upset. I tried again to open my eyes and I feel them pulling back. At first I am blinded by the lights. Then I see Stefan's face he looks a mess. He looked like he had been crying. I didn't understand.

"Hey sweetheart you are in hospital. Your ok, you are going to be fine everyone is here". Stefan said. I looked around the room Jeremy was next to me he also looked like he had been crying. Behind him was Alaric who looked at me with sympathy. By the door was John he looked concerned, I wondered what he was doing here but I did not have time to worry as the next face that I saw was Damon's. He was by the window looking right at me in the eyes and gave me a half smile but he looked like if he could be sick he would be.

"your not in any pain are you?" Stefan asked

"umm no" I replied I did not even recognise my own voice. But it showed my confusion.

"Elena do you remember why you are here?" John asked. I racked by brain the last thing that I remember is Friday lunch time.

"Why doesn't she remember" Jeremy yelled.

I tuned to Stefan "I don't understand. The last thing that I remember is having lunch at school".

"So you don't remember being in the bath tub?" Damon said as he began to walk towards me

"no! Stefan what's going on? ". He looked at me he looked like he was about to break down.

"Elena Jeremy found you in the bath tub….you umm you.. tried to kill yourself" tears streamed down Stefan's face.

"WHAT no I would not do that." I yelled

"Elena you don't have to hide it anymore" Damon spat back

"I am telling you now the last thing that I remember is going to lunch on Friday, but I know I would not do this to myself! but you don't believe me do you?" I looked around everyone was looking away from me "None of you believe me!"

"Elena you have been acting strange for a while" Alaric said

"No NO NO" I began to cry "you don't believe me do you?" I tuned to the one person that I thought would believe me "Stefan you believe me don't you? Stefan?"

"Look I don't know what to believe, but right now I think that being here is best for you. Until we work out what is going on." Stefan said as he squeezed my hand tightly.

"NO I want to go home. I want to get out of here!" I began to undo the drip that was in my arm but Stefan stoped me but I was not going to stay here. So I kept trying to push him away I knew he was stronger than me but I also knew if I tried hard enough he would let go so that he would not hurt me. But then Damon grabbed my shoulders and pin them to the bed "sorry Elena" he said.

"Meredith we need help" John said. Before I had time to process what was going on Meredith had entered the room with a needle and I knew what was coming, but out of the corner of my eye I see Bonnie and I know that she will believe me so I mouth to her "I did not do this. Help me" Bonnie nodes silently at me as I slowly go back to sleep.

Next chapter: what will Damon and Stefan find in her journal? Katherine makes her first appearance.


End file.
